


Matters of the Soul

by ShyWhovian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, He/Him pronouns for Grell Sutcliff in chapter 1because limited POV, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Because Reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/pseuds/ShyWhovian
Summary: Every person be they reaper or human (or occasionally a very bewildered demon) has a soulmate, that is just the way of the world. Most are pleased at the discovery, some less so.A bunch of Soulmate AU one shots that I've come up with and want to play around with.





	1. A Thorn in his Side.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Grell/William
> 
> Soulmate AU - Flowers appear on your soulmate's skin anywhere you injure yourself, fading as the injuries do. (Eg: Bruises leave faint flowers that fade quickly; scars either leave permanent flowers or ones that remain for years)
> 
> Grell is referred to as he/him because that's how William perceives her at this point in time.

Training to be a reaper was not an easy feat in and of itself William Thomas Spears, currently in his fourth year of training, thought to himself as he surveyed the spar currently taking place between two of his peers with the mild disinterest he displayed at most things. The ten years of intense physical and mental exercise it took in order to become a dispatch agent were not a small thing to be brushed aside and he was well aware that even a momentary lapse in concentration could potentially spell disaster. But keeping that level headedness was a near impossible venture when one had Grell Sutcliff as a soul mate. The thought alone made him scowl fiercely in a rare display of emotion.

He'd known it for quite some time now that he and the, now red-haired, other trainee were bound by fate, though thankfully Sutcliff himself had no idea. Otherwise he'd have to deal with the obnoxious loud mouth in close proximity and Will didn't believe he'd be able to stomach that for too long. Lord knew the redhead would have some sort of fanciful romantic attachment to the whole affair and then he would never again be allowed a moment's peace again. No it was far better that Sutcliff remain blissfully unaware. How he wished he could do the same. Unfortunately the frequent injuries the other male had a propensity for obtaining meant that his floral design appeared upon William's skin often enough that it had been ludicrously simple to deduce who his other was. Though the chosen flowers, in the dark haired trainee's mind, could not be a worse fit. Thorned roses should surely belong to a proper English lady of high status and immense grace; the type who would not give an ex-naval officer the time of day ordinarily and who would be far too good for him in any case. The type of woman who had pale skin and long hair and was all round delicate and to be protected at all costs. Or that was what he'd allowed himself to believe while he'd been young and foolishly romantic.

Now he entertained no such notions and saw soulmates for what they truly were; a social construct built upon an almost fairytale-esque premise that was designed to force two people to cohabit with one another regardless of any personal feelings or social standings. This in itself was a lie as nobility frequently saw fit to marry off to whomsoever was of age or proper rank or simply the best fit no matter if they were soulmates or not. A soulmate would only hold him back. 

But in any case, no matter how fond of red the other was, he should not be represented by so beautiful a flower. He was loud, obnoxious and flirtatious, a veritable thorn in the side of anyone who encountered him with an overly large ego, tendency for violence and an irritating habit of trying to fight anyone who so much as gave him a sideways glance; including their instructors. He was reckless and ruthless and in general the very opposite of the sort of person William felt at ease around. Honestly, he'd much preferred the meek young lord who'd first come up who, though irritating in his own right, was not in fact trying to be the single most obscene being in the universe. Sutcliff did only seem to be getting worse and he had the feeling that hair colour wasn't going to be the only change to come. He'd heard vague rumours of Sutcliff attempting to modify his teeth. Honestly!

Still, William couldn't deny that Grell Sutcliff held some skill with his scythe; as of yet none of their peers had managed to beat him and Will himself was not foolish enough to engage him in the first place. But with a violent streak came inevitable injuries. And lo and behold, it seemed the reckless fool had another to add to Will's growing collection. 

The black haired reaper pulled his sleeve up slightly, eyes glancing over the small border of blood coloured roses that adorned his wrist to watch as a single pale red one bloomed just under his thumb. Only a slight nick then, this flower would be gone in a week, perhaps less but all it did was further prove it to him. He and Grell Sutcliff were two halves of the same soul. And, well, if the flower in and of itself wasn't enough of an indicator, Grell shouting about how rude it was of his opponent to injure him in such a way and waving his hand around as though it were on fire, gesturing wildly at said injury certainly proved it.

William sighed, resolving once again to never speak a word of this to anyone and rolled his sleeve up, hiding away the marks that could betray him.


	2. Overtime? Honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ronald/Will
> 
> Soulmate Au: Each person has a mark (image, word) on their body that represents the other.

The thought that something was horribly, terribly wrong crossed Ronald's mind as he opened his eyes. For one thing, was it just him or could he not see for shit right now? And for another. _He'd opened his eyes._ He'd be the first to admit to not knowing much about how death worked but he was fairly certain, like, at least ninety five percent certain, that he should be dead. He'd jumped off a building for Christ's sake. How the hell did you fuck that up? Though in all honesty he wouldn't be surprised if that were the case after all he was Ronald Knox; world's greatest screw up. Only made sense he'd botch his own death. Well...there wasn't much point in moping over it really, at worst he could always try again. At any rate he may as well try and see where he was, his guess either a hospital or Heaven. It was too white to be anywhere else!

The blond sat up, swinging his legs off of the, he wanted to say bed, and looked around curiously. Looking was rather a generous term, what Ronald was in fact doing was more akin to squinting desperately, trying to make out something, anything really with any sort of clarity. No luck. Could jumping off things affect your eyes that much? He wondered to himself or was this just one of those 'you've gone into shock' things that was making his eyes play up?

His answers came in the form of an opening door and a friendly yet professional voice saying. “Ah, so you're awake then Mr Knox. Good. I'm Dr Flouster. Now to get your first question out of the way. Your eyes won't go back to normal but not to worry, these are for you.”

Ronald blinked but took whatever it was he was being given (a pair of glasses it transpired) wondering just what sort of place this was that the doctors assumed that that would be the very first question asked rather than any variation of 'aren't I supposed to be dead?' Did people often come to this hospital with no vision? Just where was he? And why was his vision suddenly perfectly clear once he put the glasses on? He'd never worn specs a day in his life.

“I imagine you have quite a few questions. Yes?” The man turned to Ron who nodded. “I thought so. People generally do after they first awaken; it can be quite disorientating. Though I must say you're faring far better than most. Normally people are either crying or screaming by this point, it's rare I end up with a quiet one.”

This only made the blond even more suspicious, just what sort of doctor was this bloke exactly if he had people crying and screaming with just a couple of words? Was he here to finish him off? Cut him open to see how his insides worked? He'd clearly done something to his eyes. 

“Now, procedures dictate that I give you the customary 'welcome speech' and then I shall perform a quick routine check of your body to make sure it's properly formed. Just the usual sort of thing. Right number of fingers, toes, properly located and designed soulmark in the case of people who've not yet found theirs. Is that the case for you?” Another nod. “Good, good. Very well.” The doctor cleared his throat before beginning a spiel that he had clearly recited hundreds of times before.

“I regret to inform you that your attempt to take your own life did indeed succeed, for all intents and purposes you are now dead. However, due to the untimely manner of your death the powers that be have decreed that you are to be punished. This punishment comes in the form of collecting and recording the souls of those that have passed in order to truly feel the weight of a life you have wasted. In time, once your penance has been well and truly paid, you shall be forgiven and be able to pass on to whatever fate awaits you in the beyond. Welcome to the realm of the reapers.”

Reaper? As in...grim reaper? Ronald blinked again, staring at the doctor in disbelief.

“Your havin' me on here. There ain't no way you're actually serious about this.”

“I'm afraid it's all entirely true Mr Knox. You committed suicide and now you are being punished for it.” Dr Flouster replied gravely, phosphorescent green eyes seeming to dim out of sympathy for the flabbergasted blond. 

Well, he couldn't argue with a brilliant argument like that! Besides, there was clearly something weird going on around here even if it wasn't exactly what the doctor was telling him, so he figured he would go along with it for now and see what happened. At worst this was true and he was some dead alive thing. Couldn't be worse than actually being alive. Besides, the doc had mentioned his soulmark, so at least he'd have that to look forward to.

“Hang on, what d'you mean by 'properly formed?” Ronald all but yelped as the doctor began his odd examination. As far as he could tell nothing aside from his eyes was off. “The only broken thing here are me eyes and you said that was normal...”

“Ah yes. Your eyes. Your vision is going to gradually worsen as time goes on. Your glasses are the most important object you will own. Once you've graduated you'll earn a pair of your own. But don't worry about all that now.” The doctor replied kindly.

“Graduate? Y'mean I've gotta work to do this whole grim reaper thing? This examination won't count as overtime will it? Cos I really don't do overtime doc.” Ronnie complained as the doctor moved up to count fingers, shooting him a curiously amused look.

“Don't do overtime eh? Don't suppose you were a gardener too were you?” The doctor mumbled to himself, eyebrow raised. Clearly he knew something that Ronald didn't. “Alright, that's appendage check done, now where should your soulmark be young man?”

“On my back.”

“And what should it be? I need to check there are no discrepancies.”

“A pair o'glasses with the word 'Honestly' written under it.” Not really the most interesting of soulmarks but Ronnie quite liked how neat it was. Made him think his soulmate whoever they were was probably smart...or maybe they were just a reaper seeing how glasses were so important.

“I see...Alright turn round Knox, top off.” The man said suddenly, tone shifting slightly. “Let's see this mark of yours.”

Something about the way he said this managed to put Ronald even less at ease. It was like he knew something about Ron's soulmark or maybe about his soulmate. Whatever it was it made Ronnie want to keep the top on and the mark hidden from sight. But again he went with it. 

“Hmm...yes...I thought so.” Came the murmur from behind him then suddenly. “SUTCLIFF! GET IN HERE.”

A yelp of surprise was heard from outside the room and Ron turned to look over his shoulder as a mess of red entered through the doorway.

“For God's sake man, how many times must I tell you not to loiter out there in hopes of spying on the new recruits!” The doctor snapped with a sigh that indicated he'd had this discussion several times before.

“ _Oh doctor._ You say that as though you don't want me to be in here right at this very second.” Sutcliff purred. “You _did_ call for me after all...”

“Mr Sutcliff...”

“Ahem, that's Miss Sutcliff thank you, you of all people should know that I'm a lady.” He...she replied primly. Privately Ronnie decided he didn't much care what she was because regardless of gender she was an absolute nutcase but if she wanted to be a lady then he guessed it wouldn't hurt to go along with it.

“Who's the crazy old bird, doc?” The half naked blond asked. 

“ _ **OLD!**_ You horrid boy! I'm nothing of the sort!” The red haired figure screeched storming over to him. He would've felt threatened only she was about three inches shorter than he was so it was more comical than terrifying. Like a mouse trying to confront a giant!

“This, is Grell Sutcliff. An excellent reaper on his own merits but rather a handful when it comes to...anything.” The doctor replied with a sigh.

“Oh...I _know_ I can be...want me to demonstrate?” A small playful, obviously trying to be coy pout appeared on Grell's lips as she fluttered her eyelashes at the doctor.

“No thank you.” Was the terse reply. “I called you in here for far less...lustful...purposes. You're familiar with Spear's soulmark are you not?”

“What his lovely golden lawnmower? _Intimately._ ” She replied still obviously not taking the matter at hand seriously at all.

“Good. Then take a look at Knox's back and tell me what you think.”

“What do you mean what I- **WHAT????** NO!” Well she certainly sounded horrified by his mark. Was that a good thing? “Nooo...Oh... _Oh dear_...Now that is a surprise...” Oh dear was right. Now she sounded pleased and amused and Ron was sure that was far worse than her being angry! 

“What's a surprise?” Ronald asked flatly wondering idly if now would be a good time to make a break for it. He was clearly in some sort of nuthouse and while he could see why Grell Sutcliff would be in it, he most certainly did not belong. Even if his soulmate was apparently here. If that were the case he didn't think he wanted them. Especially not with a name like Spears. What were they? Some sort of hardened criminal? A barmy inmate that liked stabbing people? A- 

His train of thought was cut off as Grell spun him round to peer critically at his face, red spectacles sliding down her nose as she took him in. Then she stepped back, tilting her head to one side and tapping her chin thoughtfully as though she was surveying an art piece rather than a human being. The most worrying thing of all was when her gaze roamed down his body and she licked her lips, eyes shining. Ronald got the distinct feeling that she may be planning his murder...or to eat him. One of the two. Neither were overly reassuring.

“Not quite my type, though, if you wanted I wouldn't say no.” She winked at him. “But you know, I can't say that you're his type either...I don't think he has one. At any rate he's never shown any interest in me, even though I know that deep down he longs for me, my stoic man! I could just eat him up...but apparently he belongs to you. I do hope you know how to share!”

At this point Ron couldn't tell if this mad woman was teasing him or not. She certainly seemed to believe every word that came out of her mouth but that didn't necessarily mean anything...right? She was just messing him about a bit. Getting him all nervous to meet his possibly equally insane soulmate. In fact there was a distinct possibility that she didn't even really know his soulmate in the first place though he never got the chance to voice this opinion as she was now grabbing his arm, long painted nails digging into his flesh, and dragging him off, ignoring the protests of the doctor. 

After all this he'd given up even hoping he'd be able to flee from this place. Doomed to be the one sane inmate in this asylum of complete loonies and dragged off to God only knew where by the biggest loon of them all. Not that she seemed to notice any of his reluctance of course; or the fact that she was dragging him past gaggles of people while he was in nothing but trousers. He didn't even have socks on for Heaven's sake and these people were all in suits! He was going to get arrested for indecent exposure and it was going to be all her fault! Although...he did seem to be catching the eye of quite a few ladies...maybe this wasn't so bad after all! For potential crazies, they were pretty cute. Surely some of them would be sane enough to flirt with. 

As they made their way to wherever he was going to meet his doom, he couldn't help but notice the crowd of people that had formed in their wake, all whispering amongst themselves, giggling...all things that only served to make him even more self-conscious and...

“I wasn't aware so many of you shared a break.” A disdainfully disinterested voice rang out through the corridor and Sutcliff stopped in her tracks, practically vibrating. “Off with you now, back to your work. I have no desire for any overtime caused by your absence.”

The crowd scattered like rats fleeing from a cat, leaving only himself, Grell Sutcliff and the mystery man left. Clearly whoever he was, he was the boss round here. Maybe he was sane too and he'd be able to get Ron out of here! Or at the very least out of Grell's tight grip. He was certain those nails were going to leave marks. What did she need them so long for anyhow? Gouging out people's eyes?

“What is it this time Sutcliff?” Boss man continued with a sigh. 

“Can't I just want to see you Will dear?”

“No.” Came the flat reply.

“Oh fine...I've got something of yours. Just arrived today.” She pulled Ron in front of her, showing him off like he was a puppy rather than a person. “ _Ta-da!_ ”

Ron's eyes darted around for a moment, going up to 'Will dear's face then down to his feet, heat rising to his cheeks. Somehow he felt even more exposed under the narrowed bright green gaze than he had with all those people staring at him. “Er...hullo Will dear?” Ron ventured nervously, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

“Honestly...My name is William T. Spears, kindly refrain from referring to me as 'Will dear'. I've a hard enough time convincing that one not to do such things, dealing with two such people would be positively nightmarish. Why have you brought this trainee to me Sutcliff?”

Behind him Ronald could practically feel Grell rolling her eyes, clearly unimpressed with the little speech. In response to it however she simply span Ron around, exposing his back to the stern (rather handsome looking) man and pointing a fingernail at the mark thereupon.

A silence filled the corridor.

“Well?” Grell burst out impatiently, more invested in this than the still silent William or the embarrassed Ronald who was now peering over his shoulder curiously wanting to see the other man's reaction (if indeed there was one, William didn't seem like a reaction type of bloke). He was half right. 

The dark haired man's face betrayed no emotion though his eyes were fixed on the mark on Ron's back and if the blond had to hazard a guess at what the other was feeling it'd be shock, maybe. Then William's pushed his glasses up wordlessly and turned away as though he hadn't potentially met the other half of his soul. It was almost offensive really. If he'd been in William's shoes he would've been over the moon to be finding the person who had his mark. It was supposed to be some big occasion and yet there was nothing! Honestly it was pissing him off just a little.

“Look mate, no offence but if all this is counting as overtime for me then I'm gonna have t'cut this short. I don't do overtime see? Are you my soulmate or not?” 

“ _Honestly..._ ” William's lips curled up into the most minute smile he'd ever seen.

Well, Ronnie thought with a small grin of his own. That answered that question.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any particular pairing you wish to see, hit me up on my tumblr: deadly-safety-scissors


End file.
